


(from 1 to 10) I'll handle everything, just leave it to me

by kitten_with_a_bow



Series: We write the same word (love, love yeah) [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom!JB, Bottom!Youngjae, But also, M/M, Switching, Top!JB, Top!Youngjae, which is really what this fic is about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_with_a_bow/pseuds/kitten_with_a_bow
Summary: Jaebum has a proposition for Youngjae.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Series: We write the same word (love, love yeah) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523423
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we’re all here for top!youngjae but i’ll give you 2in1 :) 
> 
> I also semi-hate the title but it's vaguely relevant-ish, and it's yj's line from his song which I also love, sooooo..
> 
> this will have 3 chapters and I will release the rest tomorrow and the day after. (the fic is already finished)

“Fuck, oh god,” Youngjae’s moans were filling the room together with the rythmic squeaking of the bed frame and Jaebum’s heavy breath. 

Youngjae was lying on his back on a plethora of pillows, legs spread and head thrown back, looking so beautiful and cute as ever. Jaebum could not take his eyes off him, reeling in the sight of his strawberry blonde hair, pink cheeks and bitten red lips, flushed chest with cute nipples. Jaebum couldn’t even care that it was the most vanilla thing, this position was his most favourite to fuck Youngjae in, to just watch him take it and love it, eyes closed, one had rapidly flying over his beautiful cock, the other touching Jaebum wherever he could reach. 

“Fuck me harder, hyung, faster,” begged Youngjae and Jaebum could only comply, pushing his knees harder into the mattress for better leverage, fucking his precious baby like an animal, panting, sweaty, but unrelenting. 

Youngjae was almost crying at this point, Jaebum hitting his prostate with deep and smooth thrusts, and it was so, so good that Youngjae briefly thought about letting his cock go and trying to come untouched. But he could sense that Jaebum won’t be able to keep up forever, so he started jerking himself off quickly, squeezing his cock and almost fucking into his hand. 

Jaebum sped up a bit and suddenly Youngjae was crying out, body wound tight, cum spraying on his belly and chest while he was having orgasm so strong he couldn’t take a breath. He could just moan and whine while it faded. 

But even then, Jaebum didn’t stop. He kept fucking him through his orgasm and even after that - Youngjae was finally starting to relax, but Jaebum couldn’t give him a break, not now, not yet. 

“Baby, can I?” he panted between thrusts. “I need to, _I need._.” Jaebum looked desperate, being holding himself back for too long. His eyes were almost wild, sweat dripping from his bangs, hips stuttering. 

“Yeah, hyung, do it, take what you need..” Youngjae smiled at him, pliant and relaxed and Jaebum just growled in response and started fucking him roughly, gripping his hips so strongly that Youngjae was sure he would get bruises - _again -_ face burying in Youngjae’s neck. 

Youngjae felt Jaebum sink his teeth into his neck, just at the same time he let out a loud moan with final deep and hard thrusts that made Youngjae whine a bit with oversensitivity. 

He could feel Jaebum’s cock pulse inside him, pumping him full of cum, making the glide even more slick. Jaebum’s thrusts slowed down, until he finally stopped, and collapsed completely on top of Youngjae, face still buried in his neck, panting like a race horse. Youngjae just held him in his embrace, touching his back gently, to calm him down. 

“I think I died,” breathed out Jaebum and Youngjae just chuckled. “Give me a second, baby, I’m right off you..”

“No hurries, hyung,” smiled Youngjae and ran his hand through Jaebum’s matted sweaty hair. 

“You got me sweaty though, ugh now we _both_ need to shower,” Youngjae pouted and Jaebum raised his head to look at him. 

“Wow, what an ungrateful brat. That’s how you treat your hyung for working for two? I’m tiring myself out so that you don’t even have to lift your finger to have an orgasm, pff” Jaebum faked annoyance, pecking Youngjae on his cheek. “I should make you do the work for once and let myself enjoy being a princess. I’ve been pampering you too much and now you got spoiled,” huffed Jaebum.

And Jaebum was right, in a way. While he was out of it, tired, sweaty and completely messed up, Youngjae after orgasm looked like an epitome of a freshly bloomed rose - blushed, pretty and soft. But it was always like this for them - Jaebum did not hold back while fucking and did not mind the work out. He liked to get down and dirty, quite literally, and didn’t care about getting sweaty or messed up. But Youngjae, while he wouldn’t mind the exercise, was much less confident - he was afraid of looking unappealing, or taking initiative in fear he oversteps, his mind burdened too much with self-doubt to let go in way Jaebum had never problem with. 

So he took to his pillow princess ways, because this was familiar, this was comfortable. 

“In your dreams, hyung!” Youngjae stuck his tongue out at Jaebum and pulled his hand to get them both out of bed. “Let’s go shower, and then you can treat me for a meal,” he smiled brightly, bribing Jaebum with his angelic cuteness. 

“Ugh, okay. Just so you know, I know very well what you’re doing right now, you brat,”

“That’s okay, hyung, that doesn’t mean it’s not working!” winked Youngjae and dragged him to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small note: if you haven't before, you might want to read the previous part of the series to get the full picture about what are jb&yj talking about

“What took you so long, hyuuung,” whined Youngjae, nested comfortably in bed, hair damp from shower and messy, dressed in only underwear and pyjama top, already unbuttoned. Jaebum, who was just entering their bedroom from his own evening shower, laughed and turned to put on his pyjama pants, but as soon as he came close to the bed, Youngjae pulled on his hand. 

“Don’t put that on, hyung, just come here already,” he breathed out impatiently. Jaebum dropped the clothes and let himself be maneuvered under the covers where Youngjae immediately cuddled up to him and started kissing his neck. 

“What went into you? You can’t really wait today, don’t you?” chuckled Jaebum. 

Youngjae sighed. “I’m sorry.. I had a really shitty day at work and I guess I need some distraction..” he mumbled. “I swear today was so terrible that only thinking about hyung prevented me from going insane. I could not wait to come home and  _ you know.. _ ”

“Fuck?” Jaebum raised his brow.

“Yeah..so, like, can we now? Please?” Youngjae’s face has gone red so he hid it into the crook of Jaebum’s neck. He was a bit ashamed to be so needy, even though he knew Jaebum would never judge him. 

Jaebum raised Youngjae’s chin with two fingers instead of the answer and kissed him. He let his other hand wander around Youngjae’s body, gently touching his chest and back, until it reached Youngjae’s ass. He squeezed one buttcheek over the underwear Youngjae was wearing and moved his hand to the front. Jaebum touched and palmed the bulge he found there, enjoying how quickly it was filling up, Youngjae’s hips already moving to rub his cock against Jaebum’s hand. 

Youngjae sighed into the kiss and pulled on Jaebum’s shoulder, trying to get him on top of himself, while Jaebum was hastily trying to get him out of his boxer briefs. He finally succeeded and took Youngjae’s cock into his hand, jerking it slowly into full hardness. 

Jaebum broke the kiss. “Baby, wait a second. I have a proposition.”

“What proposition?” breathed out Youngjae, flushed and aroused, eager to go back to kissing, hips not stopping subtly thrusting into Jaebum’s hand. 

“How about we switched roles today?” Jaebum nuzzled into Youngjae’s cheek. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well..” started Jaebum, “This is kinda funny, but originally I planned to suggest to you to take some control and ride me. But now I think it would be even better if we switched completely for today, and you would be the one fucking me. What do you think?” Jaebum’s hold on Youngjae’s dick tightened, as if he was trying to make an argument.

Youngjae couldn’t hold back a moan, closed his eyes and enjoyed just slowly thrusting into Jaebum’s warm hand, already getting slickened by his precum. “But, hyung, why?”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know, baby,” whispered Jaebum with low voice. “Remember a couple weeks ago? When you came home late from work?” 

Youngjae opened his eyes and his eyes met Jaebum’s. He tried to come up with some excuse but he couldn’t make a sound.

“I knew you were watching me. I made sure you would. I was a bit disappointed that you didn’t join me, but just knowing that you are outside the door and getting hard from that little show I put on was enough for me.” Jaebum emphasized his words with rubbing his thumb on the sensitive spot on the underside of Youngjae’s cock, making it leak even more.

“Did you like watching me do this to myself? I like doing that, even though I rarely do it anymore. You’re such a cute baby that I just want to fuck and take you all the time, and I almost forgot that I love being taken  _ myself.. _ ”

“You do, hyung?” whispered Youngjae, almost soundlessly.

“Yeah..” chuckled Jaebum. “Have you ever fucked anyone? ”

“N-no, I haven’t,” Youngjae mumbled, fighting the urge to hide his face from Jaebum’s sight. 

“I thought so, and it’s such a shame - what a waste of a good cock. And yours is so big, people would line up to have a ride on it. Have you at least fantasized about it? About putting your cock into someone?” Jaebum’s voice was low and seductive, like honey, and combined with what he was suggesting and talking about, Youngjae’s interest was rising rapidly. 

“I didn’t, not until I saw hyung doing that.”

“Did it make you want to fuck me? ”

“Yeah,” admitted Youngjae. “It made me think about it..It was really hot to saw hyung needy like that.. I never felt like that before.”

“So how about we try it? Let’s make a deal - If you are worried, let’s start easy and compromise. You will top, but I will still do the work and ride you, how about that? You can take over anytime you want, though. Would you like that?”

“Oh god, yes, hyung thanks,” Youngjae relaxed a bit. Jaebum’s proposition eased up on his worries, and he started to look forward to it. 

“So, fuck me?” Jaebum whispered and Youngjae smiled and met his lips in a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome all constructive criticism! I have no writing education and I definitely do tons of dumb/awkward mistakes so feel free to tell me :D (correct tenses? I don't know her)


	3. Chapter 3

“I need to get prepared,” Jaebum pulled off the kiss and turned to his nightstand. He took a tube of lubricant out of the drawer and clicked the cap open to squirt some on his fingers. 

Youngjae nodded and sat back on his heels. He wasn’t sure if Jaebum expects him to help or not, but since he was not saying anything, Youngjae would just go with whatever he would do. .

Jaebum threw himself lying down on his back with feet flat on the bed. It reminded Youngjae of how he peeped on him masturbating and a warm wave of arousal washed over his body. Jaebum on his back, eyes closed, breath heavy, with legs spread unashamedly - Youngjae could get used to that sight. 

Jaebum gave his hard cock few quick jerks and squeezes for good measure and slowly put his fingers further down, between his buttcheeks. He circled around his hole with two fingers, just slightly, to get used to the feeling, before he dipped one inside with a deep exhale. 

He started moving his finger and soon adding another, pushing inside and out, slowly but thouroughly fucking himself. His eyes were still closed, and his cock was laying on his belly, hard and leaking, but neglected. Jaebum ignored his cock in favour of using his other hand to play with his nipples, pulling and tweaking them and Youngjae noticed that this in particular must had been doing a lot to Jaebum, because almost immediately his soft gasps turned to moans and his hips started to work against his fingers. 

Youngjae shifted his weight. Jaebum was obviously enjoying himself and did not even seem to need him to participate. But Youngjae now  _ really wanted to.  _ He pushed all his worries to the back of his brain and reached for the lube, to put some on his fingers. He opened it and at the sound of the cap, Jaebum’s eyes flew open. Just as he saw what Youngjae was doing, his face lightened up with a warm smile. 

“Yeah, baby, come help me,” he breathed out, closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the pillows. 

That was all the approval and encouragement Youngjae needed. He scooted closer between Jaebum’s legs and slowly pushed a finger inside Jaebum’s slick hole, alongside Jaebum’s own two fingers. 

The feeling was so familiar, but so so strange at the same time. He did this to himself so many times, but never to anyone else, and that fact, combined with the thought of  _ Jaebum _ being the person inside of whom he was being right now, was already blowing his mind. 

Youngjae tried to move his finger in and out in sync with Jaebums, carefully watching his reaction, just in case something was wrong. But it didn’t seem to be the case - Jaebum looked completely blissed out and enjoying it, moaning and gasping, so Youngjae, emboldened by the scene in front of him, pushed in one more finger. 

He tried to reach Jaebum’s prostate and soon he succeeded, because Jaebum let out a moan that sounded almost painful and pulled out. “Try it on your own, baby, you’re doing well. Keep rubbing there,  _ please _ ”. 

So Youngjae obeyed, pumping two fingers in and out and massaging in circles, eventually adding third, enjoying the warmth and wetness of Jaebum’s ass, how stretched he was making him.  _ For me to fuck him _ , supplied Youngjae’s hare brain and suddenly he remembered his own cock, resting hard on his thigh. He looked down and saw that he was leaking precum so much that his thighs were already a mess. He was so concentrated on Jaebum that he didn’t even notice. 

“Okay, I think I’m ready,” Jaebum suddenly opened his eyes and sat up, Youngjae almost did not have time to pull away his hand. Jaebum pushed on his shoulders to make him lie down and swiftly threw a leg over his body to straddle him. 

“Ah, I’m sorry baby, I didn’t want to startle you,” breathed out Jaebum. “But I almost came and I don’t want to yet. Not before I have you in me.”

Jaebum grabbed Youngjae’s cock, positioned himself over it and sank down so slowly it was almost a torture. He finally bottomed out and for a while just kept still. They were just looking each other in the eyes, enjoying the moment, the warmth and emotions connected to it. Youngjae’s head was flooded with an immense love for Jaebum, thinking how lucky he is to have someone so perfect to love him, how glad he is, that he gets to share  _ this  _ with him. 

No one was saying anything, the room was silent except for the sound of their breaths. Youngjae put his hands on Jaebum’s thighs and rubbed them up and down slowly. Jaebum took it as an encouragement and slowly started moving, not breaking eye contact. 

And Youngjae could swear that this was one of the best feelings he has ever experienced. Just the sight of Jaebum, as sexy as ever, with smouldering look, body that was always muscular  _ just right, _ covered in thin layer of sweat, softly sheening in the warm light of their lampshade, was blowing Youngjae’s mind. Not only that, but the physical feeling of his tight warm hole milking Youngjae’s cock was otherworldly. He never felt anything like that, having rarely anything more than passing interest in fucking anyone, and now he was wondering how he could have been so wrong about this for the whole time. Having Im Jaebum impaling himself on his cock definitely equaled being impaled on Im Jaebum’s cock himself.

Jaebum picked up the tempo and now he was fucking himself in the earnest. His hair fell down to his face and he leaned forward to put his hands on Youngjae’s shoulders. He kept gasping and moaning Youngjae’s name, eyes closing, as if he just couldn’t keep them open, just concentrating on the feeling of a cock stretching his asshole and teasing his prostate. 

Suddenly, Youngjae got an evil idea. He let Jaebum’s thighs go, putting his hands on his chest to pinch his nipples, causing Jaebum to straight up  _ whimper _ and whine and  _ god,  _ if that didn’t make Youngjae feel powerful. He already saw Jaebum being needy, but merely seeing it was absolutely nothing compared to causing it. So he tried to move his hips upwards, fucking up to meet Jaebum’s movement, but it was quickly becoming not enough. He needed to  _ fuck.  _

Youngjae couldn’t take it anymore. He he mustered up all his strength and rolled them over, so that he would be on top. Although at first clumsy, Youngjae let his instincts take over and started fucking into Jaebum, doing his best to make Jaebum moan and whimper, not being able to do anything besides  _ taking it and loving it _ . 

And Youngjae loved it too. He was already messy and sweaty and short on breath and he just didn’t care. The only thing important left was Jaebum and their pleasure. So when Youngjae noticed Jaebum’s cock bouncing between them from the impact of his thrusting, tip all red and glistening, he moved to jerk him off, but Jaebum promptly slapped his hand away.

“Nononono, I want to come only from your cock,” he whined, and Younjae’s head spun. He sped up, fucking quickly and roughly and Jaebum soon go his wish, cock spurting all over their bellies and chests, Jaebum’s orgasm making him sound like almost crying from pleasure. 

Youngjae wasn’t far himself and as soon as Jaebum came to sense he started coaxing him, grabbing his butt to push him deeper into himself. “Come, baby, fill me up, you deserve it,” whispered Jaebum and Youngjae just couldn’t hold himself back, spilling into the warmth surrounding him with a moan. 

“Holy fuck,” Youngjae collapsed next to Jaebum, when he managed to catch his breath. 

“I know, right?” chuckled Jaebum. “So, what’s the verdicts? Did you like it?”

“Yeah..,” now that the rush of excitement was slowly over, Youngjae’s anxiety was creeping back and he was trying to ignore it. “It felt really great, hyung.” he said. 

“And it was nice to see hyung being the needy one too,” added Youngjae after a while. “Made me feel better about my own neediness, and also...I felt really powerful, making hyung that kind of a mess,” he giggled. 

“I’m really glad you liked it. I liked it too, especially when you took over. It was really hot to see you like that and I’m glad I got to experience that side of you” smiled Jaebum and touched Youngjae’s cheek. “Does it mean you would like to do it like that sometimes? You as a top?”

Youngjae felt the all-too-familiar blush on his face already. “I guess I wouldn’t be opposed….” he tried to not sound too eager. 

“Great!” grinned Jaebum. “Because we should try  _ all the positions _ !” 

Youngjae squealed and hid his face under the pillow, all embarrassed. But he couldn’t wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> (also, if you have any request/idea/etc for this universe, let me know! I have few of mine noted, that I plan to write, but I am always open to consider more)


End file.
